An Gental touch kurama lemon
by closedx
Summary: AN KuramaxOc lemon - i hope every one enjoys i would love to get any reviews thank you xxxx   and thank you to humper2010 for her advice xxx


The night are was cool, lightly a breeze caressed the young woman's face she looked up to see the sky painted with stares, Kurama really outdone himself this time, the girl thought staring her fingers over the sprayed out rose pedals that was laid over the dinner table out on a balcony "You really do think of everything huh" Sam said tracing her fingers over the soft martial coving the table that was set up fro dinner " Of cause dear" the red hair male smiled as he walked over towards her gently pulling out the chair for his lady.

"You're just too sweet some times Kurama" Sam teased as she sat down on the seat that her boyfriend had pulled out for her. "You bring out the charmer in me my love" the red hair fox answered as he took his seat across from her. "Okay let's hear it; you said you had something important to tell me Kurama." Sam's voice had the hint of concern in, but the spark in Kurama's green eyes soon put her fears to rest when he toke her hand sin his " My dear I want you to know how deep my love runs" replied the strong male and smiled softly " I want to spend the rest of my life with you"

The young girls chocolate brown eyes widened as her hands came up over her mouth, "Did you just?" She managed to say letting her small hands down again allowing him to hold one of her hands. "Yes my Sam darling, I am asking you to be my wife" Karma's voice was firm with out any hesitation.

Before the dark haired woman could say a word from her surprise the male stood up and closed the space between them "I shall do this right, you deserve it this way" The red haired male whispered before kneeling down and taking her small hand in his protectively, Kurama slipped a small object from his silk shirt pocket and haled it out so she could marvel at the sight of the ring, in the center off the gold ring was a red diamond, Kurama had taken special care of selection the stone himself from the depths of demon world for this beautiful girl in front of him, that holds his heart so tightly.

Kurama used her moment of shock to enjoy the site of his blushing bride to be, her hair was lose allowing the breeze to pick up the dark hair with red highlights making her look even more enchanting, Sam's cheeks where red as her light brown eyes were watching the red jewel, The black almost punk dress Sam worse suited her body perfectly outlining her well rounded curves, and low cut enough to exposé the soft curves of her breasts hidden beneath, that made Kurama blush himself as he thought of their previous passionate encounter.

"YES!" The excitement as to much for the young girl she felt like a woman when ever she was around this man and this moment, it hade changed everything, She was his now by law not just by their lust, passion and love.

Skipping dinner right to desert the red haired male let his fiancée down the hall to the bedroom slowly pushing open the door way letting the fresh sent of roses around them. Sam toke a deep breathe and blush turning her head to the bed, made up with silk sheets and candles on the window frame " You knew I would say yes?" Same said her voice teasing when she winked stepping closer to the bed "I always think before I leap" Kurama smiled losing his tie slowly "and I make sure I know what I am doing" the tie slip from his neck dropping on the floor "OH really confident?" Sam ran her fingers throw her own dark hair with red highlights and Kurama blushed slightly leaning to her "My darling this night belongs to us" The red haired fox whispered being his naturally romantic self.

Sam closed the space between them placing her hands against his firm hard chest " The night Kurama" the young girl leaned to his ear and whispered " Was always ours" the punkish girl smirked before kissing his earlobe drawing it between her lips and giving a slight nibble

Kurama gave a low moan when she started to lead her lips down his neck softly nibbling on his tender flesh making the strong male give another grunt that was music to Sam's ears.

Kurama didn't wait to explore his beautiful ladies passion body, with is engagement ring sitting prefect on her finger Kurama was going to make this night last. The red haired fox let his hands up her leg lifting her dress up along with his ands letting his hands feeling her soft skin under his touch, Sam gasped as his hands stroked the soft skin of her inner tight his fingers reached her red tong " Kurama" Sam purred "Yes my dear" the fox's voice was soft sexual in her ear as her shifted her dress up allowing her to take it off over her head and let the dress land on the floor, leaving Sam standing in her tempting underwear reviling her eager body, the peeks of her nipples pressed up against her red velvet bra.

"Your breath taking Sam" Kurama rasped before pressing his lips against her neck making way to her lips. Sam wasn't taking a back seat to the passion building up in her body that felt like she was on fire, giving a cheeky smile the dark haired girl slowly unbutton his shirt kissing every bit of his flesh. Kurama's skillful hands undid her velvet bra letting it drop exposing her beautiful round breasts with erected pink tips with prove of her arousal. The red haired male stroked his hands over her breasts cupping them in his hands to toy with the tips.

A tingling satisfying sensation rushed through the petite jet black haired female, as Sam brushed her delicate finger tips through the silky smooth red hair Kurama was gifted with. Craving for more as the heat within the room just burst. "Feel so soft" The broad demon mumbled and slowly began nibbling upon the breast tip.

A loud moan of satisfaction escaped the young woman's lips as Kurama's tongue teased her nipple till a point where Sam wanted to scream with pleaser as the skilled male tugged one her nipple with his teeth. "Oh yes I love you Kurama" Sam's chocolate brown eyes was willed with pleaser " Don't stop, don't stop fro anything" her voice was raw filled with pleaser and emotion, the black haired female un did Kurama's belt letting his trousers drop to the flow allowing Sam to see just how much her lover caved her, how red silk boxers where peeked with the sign of his manhood trying to bust from the boxers, And Sam was going to let him do juts that as she eased his boxers down, Kurama gave a loud groan as his hard shaft was let free and Sam's delicate fingers traced over foreskin working it back and forth feeling the smooth skin, Kurama felt the fresh air cool air against his heated skin , Sam's slightly cool hands worked against his hardened muscle making the worrier moan loudly. "I been waiting to see him again" Sam whispered making The strong male blush even more.

"Uh oh Sam" Kurama slowly back her towards the bed laying her down onto the bed, positioning himself over her his hands started to work her last bit of clothing of slowly drawing the red tong down her legs and let it drop at the end of the bed, feeling the soft tick wetness between her tights grinding against his hard thick shaft that was starting to drip with pre cum ready to burst dying to get into her tight wetness that was begging for attention.

The strong male groaned loudly as his hands caressed over her body gains before letting his hands settle on her hips " Do we need protection? "Kurama gasped looking down passionately at his fiancée, hunger and desire burned in his green eye's

"Protection? I'd rather feel the pleasure to the max" Sam whispered and then wrapped her petite arms around the broad demon fox. Ready to experience the enjoyable pleasure once more, which the tomboy could never get enough of. The sensation of Kurama`s length thrust and build up friction within her womanhood walls. "I'm ready when you are" Sam added and smirked faintly. "Try something new whilst were at it" The dare-devil loved him so much.

Kurama blushed and gave her a tender smile holding onto her, as he started to move his shaft into her welcoming heat making the Sam gasp and moan with pleasure as his thrust went deeper into her, the walls of her womanhood tightened around his shaft causing friction.

Kurama leaned closer his lips pressed against her breasts as hips moved thrusting his tick member in and out of her, Sam's moans growing louder more frantic as Kurama's breath started to leave him his own groans of pleaser mixing with hers as their bodies moved more rapidly tougher being them closer to the edge of bliss.

"KURAMA!" The young woman screamed his name in pleaser as She hit her climax that rocked her entire body as her release hit her, and just as she hit hers causing her walls to tighten around his hot member, Kurama's Own earth shattering climax grasped hold of him.

The red hair male's hot, tick spilled seed deep into his fiancée

"SAM…oh dear I love you for ever!" Kurama's heart beating as raptly as hers


End file.
